Viva Hot Dream
by Elouen Faerie
Summary: Sakura a grandit. Kakashi est aveugle et possessif. Ma parole ça promet...Que les rêves erotiques commencent !


**Viva Hot Dream**

HIIIIIIIIIIIII EVERYONE !

Alors voilà, mes petits amis, ma nouvelle fic en court de traduction. Je voudrais, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore (COMMENT ? CA EXISTE ?….sorry…), me présenter un peu.

Je suis auteur mais je ne fais que des fics originales. Sur Naruto, je ne fais que de la traduction, car je trouve qu'en rating M, la section française est trop peu fourni. Je salue tout les auteurs français qui font du M ! Ils sont supers Je ne suis nullement bilingue, mais je traduit parce que je trouve que même ceux qui galère en anglais (coucou Elouen ! Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu galère lol !), ont le droit d'accéder à toutes les fantastiques fictions. En français, les pairings sont bien mais couvrent pas toutes les possibilités lol. Donc je vais en chercher des en anglais et je vous les traduits (difficilement…). VALA !

Je vous livre donc ma nouvelle traduction d'une fic anglaise de Eralda.

**Pairing : **Hatake Kakashi / Haruno Sakura

**Rating : **M

Précisions : ndla notes de l'auteur originial

ndlt notes de moua

8888888888888888888

**Chapitre 1**

«HEY SAKURA-CHAN » dit Naruto avec un énorme sourire.

« Oh Salut Naruto »

« C'est surprenant, tu es en retard aujourd'hui Sakura » répondit Sasuke.

« Ouai ! Tu l'es. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si c'était une habitude comme pour sensei…(ndlt : ça on le saura que Kakashi est toujours en retard….) En tout cas, j'espère que cette fois, Kaka-sensei nous donnera une mission correcte pour aujourd'hui. » dit Naruto, parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas eu depuis près de 7 mois, quand Sasuke était revenus de chez Orochimaru.

« Naruto, oublie ça. Kaka-sensei est toujours trop occupé à lire ses Icha Icha Paradise. » statua Sakura.

« Yo ! Sakura, comment est-ce que tu sais ce qui m'intéresse ? Mmmmmmmmmmmm j'aimerai bien que tu me le dise. » dit Kakashi, apparaissant dans un pouf, de derrière. Sakura fut terrifiée car il venait d'apparaître de nulle part juste derrière elle. Elle fit un bond d'au moins trois pieds (ndlt : alors là si quelqu'un sait convertir les pieds en centimètres ou mètres, qu'il me contact ' ) dans les airs avant d'atterrir sur ses fesses, à côté de Kakashi. Naruto se mit à rire à gorge déployé et Sasuke ricana.

« Eh ben en fait, j'ai une mission . » dit Kakashi en regardant de haut Sakura.

« VRAIMENT ?…VRAIMENT ?…QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ? » dit Naruto en sautant partout de bonheur, voyant qu'on leur confiait enfin une mission.

« Allez chez Tsunade, elle veut vous parler… »

A peine Kakashi eut dit que Tsunade voulait les voir, que déjà Naruto et Sasuke étaient parti en courant, si vite que la seule chose qu'on pouvait voir d'eux était la poussière qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Sakura regardait avec amusement dans leur direction, tout comme Kakashi dont le regard devint pourtant sérieux lorsqu'il vit Sakura se relever et commencer à marcher vers le bureau de Tsunade. Elle fut arrêtée par une voix.

« Et où est-ce que tu penses aller ? »

« Voir Tsunade. » répondit confusément Sakura, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui posait la question.

« Sakura, cette mission est seulement pour Naruto et Sasuke. Pas pour toi. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Sakura. Mais elle connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question. Elle était trop faible, même si elle travaillait très dur et qu'elle était devenue l'apprentie de Tsunade.

« Tu as encore besoin d'un peu d'entraînement. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne vas pas manquer d'action. » dit Kakashi avec un sourire, bien qu'on ne puisse voir qu'une ombre, du fait de son masque.

« Mais pourquoi ça se passe comme ça ? On a enfin une mission, et les missions constituent un entraînement ! » Manifestement, elle avait conscience des raisons de ce choix, mais restait toujours déçue.

« Pour Naruto et Sasuke, cela va être une des missions les plus difficiles de leur vies. »

« Bon ok. Mais quel genre de mission est-ce ? »

Kakashi gloussa « Eh bien ça leur fera définitivement réfléchir à deux fois à propos du futur. »

Sakura était maintenant encore plus confuse qu'auparavant avec une touche d'impatience en plus, elle voulait absolument savoir quel genre de mission pouvait avoir un si gros impact sur leurs vies. Kakashi remarqua son impatience et décida finalement de mettre fin à l'agonie de la pauvre fille.

«Ils vont à la crèche pour être puéricultrices » (ndlt : pour ceux et celles qui ne sauraient pas ce que c'est, c'est le terme savant pour désigner les « dames de la crèche » C'est très enrichissant d'avoir un petit frère de un an et demi mdr) Kakashi gloussa en s'imaginant Sasuke et Naruto se faisant cerner par des gamins

« Et en quoi cela va-t-il faire réfléchir Naruto et Sasuke à leur futur ? » demanda une très souriante Sakura, essayant toujours d'accepter l'idée de ces deux là travaillant dans une crèche.

« Cela va les faire réfléchir à deux fois avant d'avoir des enfants. Bon, assez parlé d'eux, c'est l'heure de s'entraîner Sakura. » Kakashi redevint sérieux une fois encore.

« Ok Kaka-sense. » dit Sakura dans avec un sourire feint.

« Sakura, puisque je vois que tu es très enthousiaste (ndlt : notez l'ironie s'il vous plait '), je vais te laisser faire 50 tours de notre air d'entraînement, à chaque fois que nous serons là. »

« 50 tours ! Kaka-sense vous vous fichez de moi, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Sakura avec un air abasourdi alors qu'elle le suivait en courant.

« Oui…tu as raison. 60 serait mieux. »

Sakura était sur le point de le remercier quand elle se rendit compte que le nombre avait augmenté.

« But Kaka- » elle fut brutalement interrompue.

« 70 »

« Monsieur ! »

« 80 » Sakura réalisa alors qu'il ne servait à rien s'essayer de le raisonner, alors elle se contenta de marcher derrière lui et de faire des grimaces. Les gens qui marchaient à leurs côtés, en voyant Sakura grimacer et imiter le Grand Ninja Copieur Hatake Kakashi, commencèrent à rire ; les écolières se mirent à rire bêtement et les vieilles, à se chuchoter des commérages. Sakura continuait toujours à faire ses mimiques jusqu'à ce que soudainement une main se place sur son épaule gauche. Elle sauta et atterrit dans les bras de Kakashi qui s'était tourné en entendant le cri de Sakura et l'avait attrapé au vol.

« Hey Genma, ça roule ? » demanda Kakashi à son ami de longue date qui rentrait juste de mission.

« Eh bien je pourrais te poser la même question. » dit Genma alors que ses sourcils se levaient.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda un Kakashi confus. (ndlt : tu m'étonnes qu'il soit confus….vu la position ;-P )

« Peut importe, où est-ce que vous allez ? »

« Entraîner la petite jeune fille ici présente. » dit-il en jetant un regard à Sakura qu'il remit sur ses pieds.

« Oh, ça te dérange si je viens aussi, mon vieux ? »

« Pas du tout, Gen- » Kakashi fut interrompu lorsque Sakura se mit à courir et essaya de frapper Genma. Ce dernier l'esquiva et au lieu de le frapper, Sakura heurta le sol. Après que la poussière soit retombée, ils purent voir un énorme trou dans le sol comme si une météorite avait frappé la Terre. Genma fut extrêmement surpris en voyant cela et alla se placer derrière Kakashi.

« Et tu veux toujours l'entraîner avec une telle force ! »

« Tu as du culot de demander à Kaka-sense de nous accompagner après m'avoir fait peur comme ça, et sans même t'excuser ! » hurla Sakura en rejoignant Kakashi et Genma. Elle était sur le point de frapper de nouveau mais deux bras forts et musclés s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. La seconde d'après elle était sur l'épaule de Kakashi.

C'est une Sakura troublée qui regarda Kakashi. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, Sakura et tu gaspilles celui de l'entraînement. Si tu veux courir après Genma, fais le sur ton temps libre. »

« Hey Kakashi parle pour toi ! Moi j'ai des trucs à faire après. » dit Genma tentant de se sortir du pétrin. Il était fatigué. Il revenait juste d'une longue « mission » auprès de différentes femmes et ce genre de « missions » prenaient beaucoup d'énergie au jeune ninja.

« Mmmm, j'aurais parié là dessus. » se moqua Kakashi.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » demande Genma en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mmmm, as-tu dit quelque chose ? »

« T'es incroyable et je comprend que Gai te colle aux basques. »

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire tout en marchant vers le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe 7.

« Pouvez-vous, s'ils vous plait, cesser de m'ignorer et me remettre par terre ? » dit Sakura en leur jetant un regard effrayant, alors que la Sakura intérieure disait plutôt « Mmm. Je peux sentir le corps chaud de Kaka-sense contre moi. Bon sang, il sent bon ! »

« Oh, ouai. Je t'avais oublié. » dit Kakashi avec un sourire penaud tout en reposant Sakura à terre.

« Ouai. Désolé Sakura. » Genma s'excusa aussi et ils reprirent leur route après cette courte interruption. Kakashi et Genma étaient devant et parlaient, alors que Sakura restait en retrait, songeant à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt avec Kakashi, et à la manière dont elle avait senti son corps se réchauffer et son cœur battre lorsque son dos musclé et ferme s'était adapté à elle. Sakura rougit immédiatement à ce dernier souvenir. Mais à peine cette pensée lui avait-elle traversée l'esprit, que rapidement, elle disparut, à cause des mouvements de têtes de Sakura essayant d'oublier cette partie de son souvenir (ndlt : partie pour le moins intéressante, vous en conviendrez comme moi :D ). Cette attitude fit que Genma et Kakashi s'arrêtèrent et la fixèrent, pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Mais Sakura, trop occupée à secouer la tête, ne s'en aperçue pas et fonça droit dans Kakashi.

« OUCHHHH »

« Regarde où tu marche Sakura. La prochaine fois ce ne sera pas moi avec lequel tu te cognera. »

« Arrête d'être aussi rigide Kakashi ! » dit Genma en riant. « Tu ne peux pas la blâmer pour avoir un faible pour moi et pour tenter de l'oublier. »

« Allé Sakura, ignore le. Il est simplement comme ça parce qu'il n'a rien d'autre à faire dans sa vie. » dit Genma en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en lui coulant un regard qui en disait long.

« WOW ! Si vraiment le grand Hatake Kakashi n'a rien à faire, le monde court sûrement à sa perte ! » dit Sakura en saisissant l'opportunité et en commençant à jouer avec Genma. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle avait la sensation qu'en disant cela elle pourrait retrouver la sensation qu'elle avait sentie plus tôt. Mais en attendant, c'était sympa de pouvoir taquiner le grand Hatake Kakashi, pour changer, et d'ainsi lui donner une leçon pour être continuellement en retard.

« Eh bien, que devrions-nous faire pour empêcher que cela n'arrive ? » demanda Genma avec un sourire démoniaque.

« Rien. Absolument rien. » répondit Kakashi en jetant un dur regard à Genma.

« Oh allé ! Grand Kakashi, ne vous fâchez pas pour si peu ! » dit Sakura.

« Sakura ? » demanda Kakashi tout en marchant.

« Oui Maître Kakashi ? » répondit Sakura en continuant son petit jeu.

« 80 tours de terrain et 50 pompes. »

« QUOI…POURQUOI…QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE SUIS ? UNE MACHINE A ENTRAINEMENT OU VOUS, PAR HASARD ? »

« Un ninja qui agit comme un petit enfant. » répondit Kakashi avec une voix énervée.

« Kakashi ça suffit. » l'interrompit Genma.

Kakashi fit volte-face et recommença à marcher droit devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez lui ? » se demanda Sakura.

« Peut être qu'il n'a pas eu assez d'action ces derniers temps. » répondit la Sakura intérieure.

« Après tout il est coincé avec une personne faible et il essaye de lui enseigner. » se dit Sakura.

« Yep, t'a définitivement raison sur ce coup là. Une personne qui ne peut même pas battre Ino la Truie. » ajouta la Sakura intérieure.

« Eh bien merci ! Tu sais vraiment comment me remonter le moral. »

« Ben la vérité doit être dite ! » poursuivit allègrement la Sakura intérieure.

« Hey, Sakura. Ne prend pas pour argent comptant ce qu'il te dit, Ok ? » dit Genma en essayant de réconforter Sakura.

« Ok. » murmura-t-elle doucement avec un air bléssé.

Genma vit la douleur dans ses yeux et se plaça au niveau de Kakashi. Mais à peine ouvrit-il la bouche pour dire quelque chose que Kakashi se retourna et déclara.

« Ok, Sakura. Commence à t'entraîner. » Sur ce il se détourna, sortit son Icha Icha Paradise et sauta dans un arbre pour commencer à le lire, Genma sur ses talons. Sakura commença immédiatement par les 80 tours de terrains pendant que Kakashi et Genma lisaient. (ndla : Genma qui lit Icha Icha Paradise ! Oh non ! )

_**Naruto et Sasuke**_

« Awww ! Kakashi a dit que ce serait une bonne mission, pas du baby-sitting ! Je suis censé devenir Hokage ! » hurla Naruto alors que des petits le pourchassaient.

« Oh ! Toi encore ça va ! Et moi alors ! » répondit Sasuke en jetant autour de lui un regard effrayé. Il avait été encerclé par un groupe de petites filles qui souhaitaient jouer à la maman et au papa avec lui.

« Kakashi payera pour ça ! » Naruto hurlait d'autant plus fort, car des garçons s'amusaient à sauter en l'air en l'utilisant comme matelas, juste à côté de Sasuke.

« Excuse me, » dit une petite fille. « j'ai envi d'aller aux toilettes. Est-ce que l'un de vous deux pourrait m'accompagner ? On est pas autorisé à y aller tout seul. » dit-elle en rougissant.

« QUOI ! » hurlèrent les deux garçons en même temps ce qui fit que les gamins se mirent à pleurer de peur.

« Oh s'il vous plait. Arrêter de pleurer, s'il vous plait. » supplia Naruto. « Sasuke vous montrera son sharingan si vous le faites. »

« Quoi ? Et pourquoi je devrais ? »

« Parce qu'ils arrêteront de pleurer comme ça. » dit Naruto en regardant Sasuke avec des yeux suppliants.

« Argghh. Ok. »

« Errrmmm…Excusez moi, » dit de nouveau la petite fille. « mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes. »

« Oh…Sasuke va venir avec toi. » dit Naruto tout en attrapant plusieurs enfants par le bras et en courant en dehors de la classe.

« NARUTO TU PAYERAS POUR CA ! » beugla Sasuke. Il fut interrompu quand la petite fille lui saisit le bras et le tira vers les toilettes. Quand ils y arrivèrent, Sasuke s'arrêta. « Ok. Maintenant vas-y. Je t'attends. »

« Promet moi que tu vas pas partir et me laisser toute seule. »

« Mais oui. Maintenant vas-y ! »

« Ok. » et sur ce, elle se retourna et entra dans les toilettes des filles. Après quelques minutes, un cri en sortit. Sasuke était sur qu'il venait de la petite fille. Il se prépara à entrer dans les toilettes puis hésita.

« A quoi tu pense, bon sang ? Ce sont les toilettes des filles ! » se sermonna-t-il intérieurement.

« Mais quelque chose ne va pas ! » se dit-il. Il continuait son débat intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau cri se fasse entendre. Sans aucune hésitation, il pénétra dans les toilettes et vit la petite fille, le dos collé au mur. Un serpent se trouvait en face d'elle et s'apprêtait à mordre. Mais Sasuke l'attrapa par sa tête et le rejeta au loin avant de se tourner vers la fillette.

« Hey, est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que tu es blessée ? » demanda-t-il. Mais elle était si terrifiée qu'elle ne l'entendait pas.

« Ok. Viens avec moi. » Il se tourna et pris la main de la fillette avant de se diriger hors des toilettes. Elle revint à elle à ce moment là.

« Alors, c'est quoi ton nom ? » lui demanda Sasuke.

« Bellrande » répondit la petite.

« Et, comment ça va ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? » demanda Bellrande confusément.

« Est-ce que tu es blessée ? »

« Non, j'ai juste eu peur. »

« Ok. Dis moi… »

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu aimes les glaces ? » lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Oui. »

« Super. Dans ce cas allons-y et achetons une glace. C'est pour moi. » (ndlt : comme c'est meughnon ! rah la la ! Un Uchiha qui paye une glace à une gamine )

« Merci beaucoup. » répondit Bellrande en lui faisant un sourire encore plus grand.

« De rien. Mais faisons de cela notre petit secret. Je ne veux même pas imaginer la réaction de Naruto s'il l'apprend. »

Bellrande rigola. « Tu es marrant. Mais au début, je croyais que tu avais peur. »

« Eh bien ne juge jamais un livre par sa couverture. » dit Sasuke alors que la voix de Naruto se faisait entendre derrière lui.

« Et où penses-tu aller ? » demanda Naruto en courrant et en se cachant derrière lui à la recherche de protection.

« Tu es chiant, débile. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, trou du cul ! »

« C'est quoi un trou du cul ? » demanda Bellrande à Sasuke.

« Rien. Ca montre juste que Naruto est un emmerdeur. »

« QUOI ! NON NON NON NON ! CA MONTRE QUE SASUKE EST UNE TETE DE BITE ! » dit Naruto en se plaçant près de Bellrande (ndlt : wow…bonjour les insultes…-- Quels gamins ces deux là ' ).

Pendant que Naruto et Sasuke s'insultaient, une groupe d'enfants se mit à discuter.

« C'est quoi un emmerdeur ? » demanda un petit garçon.

« Je sais pas, et toi tu sais ce que c'est une tête de bite ? » lui répondit un autre garçon du groupe.

« Non. Mais ça ne peut pas être quelque chose de méchant, ce sont des maîtres. »

« Ils ne peuvent pas dire des vilaines choses. » ajouta une petite fille.

« C'est vrai. » dirent-ils en hochant la tête.

« Vous savez quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on dirait pas ça à nos parents, pour leur montrer à quel point on est attentif et à quel point on a augmenter notre vocabulaire ! » suggéra un garçon.

« Yeaahhhhhhh ! » Dirent-ils en cœur avant que la cloche du déjeuner ne sonne. (ndlt : ils vont être content les parents, vous croyez pas ? )

Dès que Naruto eut entendu la cloche, il se mit à courir vers la cantine en oubliant complètement Sasuke.

« Arrgghhh. Il me tape sur les nerfs. » dit Bellrande (ndlt : vous trouvez pas que tous les gamins s'expriment drôlement bien ? ' Avec des expressions très imagées mdr)

« Essaye de vivre avec lui, de travailler avec lui, d'être dans la même équipe que lui et encore plus dur, de rester avec lui 24h/24 et 7jours/7. » dit Sasuke avec un ton parfaitement ennuyé.

« Même Sakura et Kakashi ne sont pas aussi chiants que lui. »

« Hey. Tu parles de Haruno Sakura et Hatake Kakashi ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? » demanda Sasuke suspicieusement.

« Ben…Sakura, je l'ai vue y'a pas longtemps et elle est effrayante. Elle a mit une raclée à Naruto (ndla : c'est l'épisode 20). Et Hatake Kakashi est le grand ninja copieur, mais je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il passe son temps à lire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant dans ce livre orange ? » demanda Bellrande à Sasuke, innocemment.

« Ben je ne sais pas exactement, mais il y a une chose que je peux te dire : c'est que tu es trop jeune pour le savoir. » répondit Sasuke en rougissant. Bien sur qu'il savait ce qu'il y avait dans ces foutus bouquins pornos. Après tout, il se trimballait Naruto qui était resté un moment avec Jiraiya et qui savait ce qu'il y avait écrit dedans. Mais Sasuke ne l'aurais jamais dit a Bellrande. Elle n'était pas prête et si elle l'était, il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer. Après tout il ne se l'expliquait pas, alors l'expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre….

« Ok. Alors tu veux aller manger ? »

« Mmm…oui pourquoi pas. »

Sasuke et Bellrande se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la cantine.

888888888888888888

OWARIIIIIIII ! Hé hé hé hé héééééééé ! See you to the next chapter friends ! En attendant la suite (si si y'en à une ! Bah attendez, sinon ce serait pas marrant !) ce serait gentil de me laisser une petite review d'encouragements !

ou pour te huer...

Oui, ou pour me...ha ha ha comme c'est drôle...Oui bon vous pouvez AUSSI me huer et dire que je trad comme du caca.

comme c'est élégant et élevé comme comparaison...

Bon toi, on te demande pas ton avis ! Regarde tu me fais passer pour une schizophrène maintenant !

Mais c'est exactement ce que tu es...

...on enchaine...

Reviews please !


End file.
